


Why You Wanna?

by accio_broom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Encounter with an Ex, F/M, Inspired by Music, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, POV First Person, Pining, Post War AU, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: It was just supposed to be a routine Tuesday lunch at Diagon Alley until an ex showed up and made Hermione feel all the things she'd been trying to ignore.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	Why You Wanna?

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you get an earworm in your head and the more you listen to it, the more you see a one-shot play out in front of you? Well, I couldn't get it out of my head until I'd written it down so here it is.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine (unfortunately). They belong to Warner Bros. and She Who Must Not Be Named. I'm just using them for my pleasure.
> 
> ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: The song lyrics are also not mine and have been lovingly lifted from the song "Why You Wanna?" by Jana Kramer.

_Out of all of the places in this little town. Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down._

Muggle London was busy; it never stopped, but I enjoyed the way the crowd absorbed me and made me feel anonymous. It had been one of those mornings, the kind where you find yourself in an endless carousel of difficult meetings.

I slipped out from the crowds and down an unassuming alleyway; checking that none of the muggles were paying attention to me before pushing at a dusty wooden door and heading into the seemingly run-down and abandoned building. I felt a smile come to my face as I was greeted by a wave of warmth and the smell of steak and kidney pie.

The Leaky Cauldron had been spruced up since the war. Where once the bar was dingy and neglected, it was now bright and clean looking; helped by more than just a fresh lick of paint. Brand new wooden tables crowded the main bar area and a magically charmed fire, that adjusted itself to the weather outside, crackled in the hearth, ensuring that the pub stayed just the right temperature.

A cheery sounding bell announced my arrival as the door shut behind me and I waved as Hannah, the new landlady, called out my name to greet me. Although I hadn’t known the girl well in school, we’d grown a lot closer over the past two years after almost being forced together as her relationship with Neville blossomed.

I cast my eyes quickly around; the pub was quiet but that was to be expected of a Tuesday lunchtime. It was the reason I had started to come here for my weekly lunchtime treat. Any excuse to get a breather from the office.

“Afternoon Hermione,” Hannah had a mug of Butterbeer waiting for me as I stepped up to the bar. I took a long taste, relishing the feel of the cold liquid washing my work stress off my shoulders before responding to her.

“Good afternoon!” I slid a sickle across the bar to her and made the usual idle chit chat as I browsed the menu. This was more out of force of habit than to actually make a choice. I always ordered the same thing, a fish finger sandwich with a bowl of triple cooked chips. I could feel my mouth water as I said the words; it was a nice change from the salads I always made myself to eat at my desk.

After placing and paying for my order, I took my usual seat in a well-lit corner of the bar and fished my book out of my bag. I had a strict rule to only read for pleasure during my lunch breaks and I settled into the comfortable seat to read in silence.

Before I had a chance to get fully absorbed in my story, my attention was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing again. I frowned and peered over my book; it was unusual for anyone to visit the bar on a Tuesday lunchtime.

My stomach plummeted as I saw him and the familiar sound of his voice cemented the recognition as it bounced across the bar. I hadn’t heard it in so long; since he randomly packed up his things and left for a job working with his brother on the dragon reserve in Romania last year. The sound made me excited, angry, and nervous all at the same time; a rollercoaster of emotions I was worryingly used to.

Ronald and I had a fleeting romance straight after the war; just like many other wizards and witches did. The pressure of living under Voldemort’s reign of fear lifted and we’d been thrust together as we relished in just living a normal life. Typically, we had spent the majority of our time together arguing; with neither of us being emotionally mature enough to work out our issues so, after six months, we’d mutually decided to call it a day.

It would be a massive lie if I said that I didn’t still think about him every day. Despite our relationship being short, it was passionate and intense. We must have spent every day together, following on from the pattern of the hunt, with neither of us wanting to be apart from each other. The nights were sleepless, full of love and whispered secrets. In spite of the arguments, we both loved each other deeply which made it even harder to end things.

I had tried dating other wizards in the year that had passed, but nobody had even come close to the way Ron had made me feel. It’s ridiculous really when you think of it. A grown witch hanging on to the ghost of a fleeting relationship.

I forced my head from my book and watched as he took long strides across the room towards the bar. I’d always joked his legs were too long; it took me twenty of my normal-sized human steps to keep up with him. 

As I observed his long body I noticed he was wearing that damned Chudley Canons t-shirt; the one he allowed me to sleep in and wear on the days we spent lounging in one of our bedrooms at Grimmauld Place. His arms looked tanned and muscular and the shirt was far too tight; the material was almost straining against his biceps.

_ I’m hiding and hoping my face ain’t too red. Since we been over, been trying like crazy to get you out of my head. _

Shit, shit, shit. There was no way he could see me like this and I quickly raised my book to cover my face; praying to Godric he hadn’t already spotted me. I could feel my heart beating an irregular tattoo against my ribs and I felt it might just burst right out of my chest. Why the fuck didn’t Harry warn me Ron was coming home?! A bloody great housemate he turned out to be!

I listened as Ron started speaking to Hannah, his low voice making the hairs on my arm stand up on end. It was infuriating that he was still able to have this sort of impact on me. It sounded like they were settling in for a long chat, so I decided to risk a glance over the top of my book. My stomach lurched as he took that exact opportunity to glance around the bar. Our eyes locked, and I could feel the swing of Butterbeer I’d just enjoyed threatening to make a reappearance.

As soon as he recognised me he grinned widely causing electricity to shoot through my body. He took the tankard of beer Hannah had pulled for him, momentarily fishing in his pockets for a handful of coins. I thought maybe he wouldn’t dare to come over, but instead, he paid Hannah then started to head in my direction.

Why in Merlin’s mouldy dressing gown did he pick today?! The Wizengamot were out of course for summer break, so I had chosen to dress down; pulling on a pair of old, beige chinos and a comfortable summer blouse. My ensemble could only be described as frumpy. If it had been a court day, I would have looked ten times better; perhaps I’d be wearing a really tight pencil skirt, a smart silk top – I knew I could catch the eyes of my colleagues when I wanted to and I was always keen to show my professionalism in the courts.

At least I’d chosen to keep my hair down today; he used to continuously comment on how much he loved my mess of curls.

_ I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes, I wish you had said something mean to make me glad that you said goodbye. _

He took a seat opposite me without asking for permission, forcing me to close my book with a sigh. Without the story as a distraction, I focussed all my energy on putting it down gently on the table; not wanting to give him any indication that I was bothered by his appearance.

I watched, my breath hitching, as he took a swig of his beer. My eyes were drawn to the long curve of his neck, the trail of stubble trailing over his jawline and his Adam’s apple bobbing with the motion of his swallow. 

The seconds ticked by painfully slowly and I knew he was dragging out the moment when we would eventually have to speak, making it as painful as possible. He made eye contact with me again before suddenly getting distracted by the handle of his tankard.

“You’re looking really well…”

I eyed him sceptically. Usually, a compliment from him was decorated with a few ‘bloody’s’ or ‘fucks’ so I wasn’t sure if he truly meant it. He looked at me again; his blue eyes burning into my skin and I decided he probably did mean it.

I could feel his leg bouncing nervously under the table. Every time it grazed against mine it sent another charge of electricity straight through me, giving me a small surge of pleasure. It really had been far too long since I was last with someone.

I struggled to compose my thoughts and stay cool, but I knew I had to respond quickly or he’d think I’d gone stupid. 

“Uhm… thanks.” I managed to spit out. “It’s an admin day today, that’s why I’m dressed down…”

I wasn’t sure why I had to justify myself to him, I just knew I had to.

“Are you still working at the Ministry?”

Despite trying to keep my cool, I still found my head nodding eagerly; I was proud of my job.

“I’m studying magical law under the direct supervision of Kingsley. He’s also given me a paid job as the secretariat of the Wizengamot!”

The way he wrinkled his nose up made me briefly wonder if I’d been a bit Percy-like in my response, but then I decided I didn’t care.

He started to pick at a non-existent spot of the metal tankard. “Well, that’s good…”

He lifted his head again and smiled at me, this time looking a lot more genuine. Those deep, ice-blue eyes pierced my skin; they always made me feel like he could see straight into my soul. In the years we had been friends. I always felt like there was no point in keeping secrets from him because he’d be able to search the depths of my mind anyway. 

“Soon, you’ll be Minister for Magic!”

The statement made me scoff, although I didn’t mean for it to be hurtful. I’d heard the line so many times from his family and Harry and my superiors in work but they couldn’t be further from my career aspirations. I wanted to make changes in the way we lived our lives in the magical community and make a difference to the archaic way the Ministry existed. 

I made a start to explain myself to him but then decided to bite back my reply. He didn’t deserve to know my innermost passions and aspirations; not anymore.

The conversation ran fry with my lack of response and an air of awkwardness hung between us, something we’d never experienced before. He slid my book towards him to give him something to do and I caught myself staring at him more than once as he read the back of it.

My mind raced through possible conversation topics in my head, searching for something safe for us to discuss; desperate for us to keep on talking. Despite his unexpected appearance ruining my peaceful lunch, I wasn’t ready for it to be over and for him to leave me. I know I’d miss him as soon as he was gone.

I felt grateful as I cast my eyes around the bar and spotted Hannah making her way over to us, my lunch in her hands. She put the plate down in front of me with an inquisitive look and I shrugged, grateful for the distraction.

“Thanks, Hannah!” I rolled my eyes at how enthusiastic I sounded; too keen to involve her in our conversation. She lingered at the table and I willed her to start up some sort of conversation but she just threw me an apologetic look as another customer came into the pub. Hannah left us alone and the awkwardness still hung between Ron and me.

I turned my attention back to Ron. Predictably, he was eyeing my lunch jealously; almost drooling over it.

“Why don’t you take half?” I volunteered, keen to break the ice again.

“You sure?” He didn’t even wait for my response as he helped himself to half the sandwich.

“Yes of course. I never eat the whole thing anyway…” He gave me another one of those bloody smiles before eagerly tucking into my lunch.

_ Why can’t you just look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you? Why can’t you be cold like any good old ex would do? _

_ Why, why, why. Would you tell me that you’ll call me up sometime? Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up. Like that’d be enough. Not, that ain’t enough. _

We stayed silent until the plate sat between us was empty. I checked my watch. I was already well over the allotted hour I allowed myself for lunch. I leaned over him to take the book, noticing as I got closer to him the smell of his aftershave, of freshly mown grass. Since we’d brewed the bloody amortentia, those scents were always at the front of my mind. I shoved the book quickly into my handbag as my cheeks started to flush bright red.

“I need to get back to work. It was so nice to see you though; it’s been too long…” I trailed off, feeling dismayed that our seven-plus years of friendship had morphed into pleasantries usually only saved for faint acquaintances. I really didn’t want to leave him, but I knew I’d get into trouble if I took too long to get back to my desk.

It was his turn to look nervous and a small part of me felt happy at his. I wasn’t the only one feeling off-kilter by this chance meeting.

He wet his lips and I couldn’t help but remember how good it had felt kissing them. 

“I’m... uhm… back in the country for a bit, maybe properly. Charlie and I are tracing a pack of Welsh Greens. Maybe we could get a proper drink sometime?”

My heart leapt painfully, plummeting straight into the pit of my stomach where I felt a very familiar warmth flooding through my body. It took every inch of my being to resist the urge to scream  _ yes _ in his face, to book in a time and date straight away, to suggest skipping the drink and instead should we head straight to my fourposter bed in Grimmauld Place’s sunniest bedroom? I really needed to work on keeping my cool.

“Yeah, sure I’m quite busy after work but I’m sure I can squeeze you in. Why don’t just floo me at Grimmauld Place sometime?”

He nodded and I watched, feeling aghast, as he started to stand up. He looked as if he was seriously considering something as he both moved out from around the table. All of a sudden he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me in one of his patented bear hugs. My arms automatically drifted around his waist and I breathed in his scent, my legs turning to jelly at his familiar warmth.

Nope. That was all I could handle from him today. I pushed myself away from him almost as quickly as it had started and pulled my bag onto my shoulder.

“So… I guess I’ll see you around…” I kept my eyes on him as I backed away. I almost ran over poor Hannah in my eagerness to put some distance between us.

“See you around Hermione…”

I left without replying again; taking a last look at him as he shoved his hands into his pocket, a bemused smile on his face.

_ Why you gotta show up in an old t-shirt that I love. Why you gotta tell me that I’m looking good. _

_ Don’t know what. _

_ You were thinkin’ you were doing moving in for a hug like you don’t know I’m coming unglued. _

_ Why you gotta, why you wanna, make me keep wanting you. _

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED 02/01/2020 for updating on tumblr.


End file.
